


Abandoned

by snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Reader-Insert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales/pseuds/snipsnsnailsnwerewolftales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I looked right in it’s eyes, Scott, and asked if it could understand me. This dog had been practically motionless since I appeared, but when I said that, it’s ears turned forward, and it looked me right in the eyes, Scott.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

_A/N: Okay. It’s still really rough, and I have a direction, but here is another one of those ideas from right before I fall asleep. I have a lot more planned, so I guess you could say, this is a preview, of sorts._

_**I do not own Teen Wolf or it’s characters. Sadly.** _

Xxx

A pounding on the front door of the clinic caused Deaton and Scott to look up from their cleaning, eyes widening slightly as they met and the persistent knocking only grew louder. 

Turning his head slightly, Scott narrowed his eyebrows as he rose to his feet, Deaton raising his eyebrows further in question. 

“It’s Stiles,” Scott said before passing the doorway and seeing his friend through the glass. Rushing over, he unlocked it quickly, pulling his friend in quickly by the shoulder, ignoring his light protests, quickly locking the door once again, peering out as his eyes glowed red. “What is it, Stiles? What’s wrong?”

“Scott, we gotta go back out there, man.” Stiles was pacing, running his hands through his hair, his face pulled into that stretched, sour face he made when stressed. 

“Stiles, what’s going on?” Deaton walked slowly toward the two boys, and Stiles stopped pacing. 

“Look, I don’t know. Okay? Sometimes, especially in this God forsaken hell hole of a town, the cops get calls about animal control situations. Some rescue service wants to take on this extreme neglect case, but it’s on the other side of the fence, and police have to be there to serve notice, referee if need be, yada yada yada.” He took a deep breath. “So they call, and my dad is already out and about on a break, I’m in the car eating some dinner, well, more like a midnight snack now, but that’s beside the point. He went himself, and I saw this dog, and Scott…. It’s a wolf.”

Deaton and Scott shared a look. “Stiles, are you sure?” the vet asked. “Domesticated wolves are under so many rules and regulations-”

“No, it looked more like a Husky, to be honest. Not that that makes the neglect any better,” he added offhandedly. “But! I mean, it’s a _wolf_.”

A moment of silence hung in the room. 

“What, you mean like me?” Scott asked, pointing to his chest, his voice an octave or two above normal, almost laughing. 

“What else would I mean, dumbass? Last time we saw Derek, that’s what happened to him, he’d evolved. Couldn’t this be some sort of similar situation?”

“It could be that it came here looking for Derek, could be an old friend from another pack. Or maybe it heard about you, Scott. True Alpha travels fast.”

“Well, wherever it came from, however it got here, it’s in really bad shape. Like, _really_ bad. Skin and bones, fur missing…. It’s like a commercial I saw online.”

“What makes you think it’s a wolf, Stiles?” Scott’s voice had returned to normal, the thought of even just a normal animal in that situation causing the Alpha side of him to be protective. 

“I sorta maybe snuck out of the cop car while they served the papers and walked over to the fence a few feet from where it was chained in the back yard.” Stiles winced at the groan from Scott and huff from Deaton. “I looked right in it’s eyes, Scott, and asked if it could understand me. This dog had been practically motionless since I appeared, but when I said that, it’s ears turned forward, and it looked me right in the eyes, Scott.”

“And?”

After a moment, “Well, it’s not like they _flashed_ or anything. I think it’s hiding, or like Malia, doesn’t really remember being human. At least, not enough to shift back.”

“Or, it could be playing it very safe and very smart,” Deaton said with a smile. “Staying in wolf form would help it heal faster, regardless of what state it was in when it received the wounds.”

“So then why hasn’t it healed?” Scott asked. “If it’s powerful enough to shift completely, shouldn’t it be getting better, not worse?”

“Scott, I’m not done,” Stiles said quietly. “I think they are putting wolfsbane in it’s food. Enough to keep it shifted yet docile. Just enough to cause it to wither slowly.”

“Why do you-” 

“I saw it growing all along the back of their house by the back porch. The basic, lowest on the totem pole kind. I think they’re hunters. Why they want this one so badly, I don’t know.”

“Anything else?” Deaton asked. 

“After I asked if it could understand me, I asked if it was a werewolf. It growled and bared it’s teeth at me. I told it to calm down, that I knew the True Alpha, Scott McCall, I’m part of his pack, and it stopped growling, but it’s heckles were still raised. I told it I would go get Scott and his boss,” he pointed at the vet, “Deaton, and as soon as I said your name, it settled right down.”

They all shared a look before grabbing their coats, and heading out the door, Scott riding in the Jeep with Stiles as Deaton followed behind.


End file.
